The making of a club head includes the making of four parts: a striking face, a sole, a crown, and a shaft. A popular method of forging is to use well distributed Titanium or Titanium alloy material, cut into semi-finished metal by a processing mold, heat semi-finished metal, then pressed to finished shape by a finish-mold. There are some defects existing in current technology. The formed striking face, sole and crown portion have the same thickness on all its sections. Such portions may not have different thicknesses no matter the pressure.
Also, the ductility of Titanium material is not as good as its intensity. Titanium material often splits on the club head when formed. The split cannot be solved particularly when forming more complicated or more deformed sole portion. After the club head is formed, pressure increases and causes serious deformation. Thus, the external appearance of club sole and crown, and the radius of the horizontal and vertical section cannot be controlled.